primetimesoapoperafandomcom-20200214-history
Twin Peaks
Twin Peaks is a town in Washington State. Dale Cooper * On February 25, 1989, FBI Special Agent Dale Cooper comes to Twin Peaks to investigate the murder of Laura Palmer. He soon discovers that the teenage girl was not the kind woman it seems at first sight and was a prositute and drug addict. When her father Leland Palmer was revealed to be the murderer, he died of fear. Cooper and the sheriff department then discover some paranormal activites around the town and that the Palmers father and daughter were possessed by an evil force. * In March 1989, at the end of his investigations, Dale Cooper disappears in the Black Lodge and is replaced by an evil-self, calling himself Mr C. The evil doppelganger also creates another Cooper with false memories who lives his own life as Orson Hodge. * Orson Hodge dies in 2016, freeing Cooper from the Black Lodge. With the help of his devoted secreatary Diane Evans, Cooper then distroys his evil-self and restarts his life with Audrey Horne. The Sheriff's Department * Harry Truman befriends with Dale Cooper during the investigations of Laura's case. After a brief affair with Josie Packard and her death, Harry chooses to retire and is replaces by his Deputy Hawk. * Deputy Andy Brennan was Hawk's coworker and then marries Lucy, the receptionnist of the Sheriff Office. Laura Palmer * Possessed by an evil force, Laura dies on Febuary 24, 1989 on the hands of her own father Leland Palmer, himself possessed. She was related to many Twin Peaks residents : she part-time worked as a waitress at the Double R Diner, was the tutor of autism Johnny Horne before his death and had relationships with both Bobby Briggs and James Hurley. * After the deaths of her daughter and her husband, Sarah Palmer isolates herself from the rest of the community. Laura's classmates * Audrey Horne was Laura's rival during High School after she discovers that her own father had a fling on her when she was tutored her brother. To take her distances from her parents and the loss of her beloved brother, she decides to leave Twin Peaks but is trapped in the explosion of the Bank and falls in a coma. Mr C (Dale Cooper's evil-self) rapes her during her coma and she becomes the mother of his evil son Richard. Now an adult, she befriends Donna when they discover that they are half-sisters and works with her father at the Great Northern Hotel. When Dale Cooper is freed from the Black Lodge, they start a family life. * Donna Hayward was Laura's best friend and begins a romance with James Hurley after her death. After discovering that her father was not her biological's, she moves to New York where she becomes a model and abuses cocaine. After some recoveries, she returns to Twin Peaks, resumes her relationship with James and befriends with her half-sister Audrey but refuses to treat Ben Horne as her father. She becomes a nurse and assistant of Doc Hayward. She then studies medicine and replaces her father after his retirement. * Shelly McCauley leaves High School during her junior year to work as a waitress at the Double R Diner and marry trucker Leo Johnson but he was an abusive husband and she cheated on him with Bobby Briggs while Leo becomes involved in drug traffic and other illegal businesses. After Leo's murder by some of his associates, Shelly finally marries Bobby and they become the parents of Becky. They separate some years later but are still in love with each other. * Bobby Briggs was Laura's boyfriend but he cheated on her with Shelly after he discovers that she was abused by Leo. He was involved in some illegal traffic but becomes more mature after the death of his father. He is now a deputy at the Sheriff Department and raises his daughter with Shelly, with whom he is separated. * James Hurley was Laura's secret lover and becomes Donna's boyfriend after her death. Fragile and sensitive, he breaks with Donna and briefly leaves Twin Peaks. When he returns, Donna has left too and he never forgets her. He becomes a security agent at the Great Northern Hotel and resumes his relationship with Donna when she finally returns after many years in New York. The Norma/Ed/Nadine Triangle * Ed and Norma were sweetheart lovers during their High School years but after Norma cheated with Hank Jennings, Ed chooses to marry Nadine Butler. Norma then marries Hank but he was sent in prison soon after. Norma becomes the owner of the Double R Diner while Ed opens his own Gas Farm across the street. They soon resume their high school relationship but Nadine is a fragile woman and Ed can't leave her. Soon after his release from prison, Hank is murderer by an associate in crime. * While Ed becomes the foster father of his nephew James and Norma acts as a mother figure for her waitress Shelly, they continue their relationship over the next years. In 2016, now stronger, Nadine frees Ed from their loveless marriage and he marries Norma. The Hornes and the Haywards * Ben Horne is the richest man of Tiwn Peaks and the owner of the Great Northern Hotel. Soon after marrying Sylvia, he had a brief affair with Eileen, who was engaged to Will Hayward. The marriage of Ben and Sylvia is distroyed after the death of their autism son Johnny and he had a fling on Laura, who was tutored him. After Laura's murder by her father Leland Palmer (who was also Ben's attorney), Ben tries to rebuild a relationship with his own daughter Audrey but they remain estranged for many years before finally work together. * Will Hayward was the doctor of Twin Peaks. He married Eileen while she was pregnant with Ben's child and they have two other daughters Harriet and Gertsen. He remains estranged from Donna after the discovery of her biological paternity but they finally works together and she takes his remplacement after his death. Packard Sawmill * Catherine Martell was the sole owner of the family business until her brother's widow entered in her life. Married with Pete Martell as a business partnership between their two families, she never loved him and had an affair with Ben Horne, who is more her equal. * Josie was Andrew Packard's Chinese born widow and inherited his shares of the Sawmill. She had a brief affair with Sheriff Truman but committed suicide when Catherine blackmailed her with her shady past as a prositute. * Pete Martell was Catherine's husband but had a fling on his sister-in-law Josie. He is the one who discovered Laura's dead body while fishing in the lake. He tragically died in the Bank exmplosion which causes Audrey's coma. * The Log Lady is the mysterious woman who seems to know every shady secrets of the town. Next Generation * Shelly and Bobby's daughter Becky Briggs marries Audrey's evil son Richard Horne, who becomes an abusive husband. Gallery TOWN_LINE.png|WELCOME TO TWIN PEAKS DOUBLE_R_DINER.jpg|DOUBLE R DINER BIGED_GAS_FARM.jpg|BID ED'S GAS SHERIFF.jpg|SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT GREAT_NORTHERN_HOTEL.jpg|GREAT NORTHERN HOTEL PACKARD_SAWMILL.jpg|PACKARD SAWMILL Category:LOCATIONS Category:TWIN PEAKS RESIDENTS